Tiempo
by Andy Hunter
Summary: En una biblioteca, un joven de cabello bicolor observa a la distancia. En ese mismo lugar, el pequeño de cabello negro y ojos azules lee un libro con calma. Cerca de ahí, en una casa, un infante aparta las almohadas de su cabeza mientras despierta de su siesta. En una clínica, una nueva vida nace y es recibido por su familia. Tiempo restante: 16 años, 6 meses, 2 semanas, 3 días.


— 16 años, 6 meses, 2 semanas, 3 días —

En la biblioteca de la ciudad el niño de seis años, Kotaro, está enojado. Su padre quiere acostumbrarlo a los libros, algo absurdo. Mientras su viejo se pierde en la parte de zoología, él decide buscar algún libro con muchos dibujos y casi nada de letras en el área infantil. Cuando encuentra uno de búhos su respiración se detiene y su corazón late con fuerza. Sus ojos se enfocan en el ser más hermoso que haya visto. Está a nada de hablarle pero su padre lo detiene.

En esa misma biblioteca, un pequeño de cinco años lee un libro. Su mirada serena y poco expresiva se concentra en el escrito de puras letras y nada de dibujos. Está por darle vuelta a la hoja cuando siente una mirada. Voltea y contempla a un niño que es arrastrado por probablemente su padre. El niño se resiste mientras el adulto lleva un libro sobre aves nocturnas y se dirigen a la salida. La sensación de ser observado ha desaparecido, por lo que el pequeño Keiji decide proseguir con su lectura.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, un pequeño de apenas dos años despierta de su siesta. Ha dormido bien gracias a que adoptó una forma nueva de dormir. Mira el espejo que está a un lado y ríe ante el peinado que le ha hecho la almohada. Cada vez que se observa no puede evitar soltar una carcajada. Su madre entra a la habitación con cepillo en mano. Está segura que si se sigue durmiendo de esa forma, el cabello de su hijo Tetsuro se quedará así.

Cerca de ahí, en una pequeña clínica, una mujer sostiene en brazos a su hijo recién nacido. Su hermano mayor lo observa sorprendido. Ya había visto bebés antes, pero ahora le parece muy pequeño y frágil. Su padre besa con ternura a su madre y le susurra palabras de cariño. Después de contemplar al nuevo integrante de la familia, le entrega un pequeño peluche en forma de dinosaurio que compró con sus ahorros, le sonríe y le da la bienvenida a la familia a su hermanito Kei.

En un lugar de alta seguridad, un científico ha hecho un gran descubrimiento que cambiaría la forma de ver el mundo. En vez de festejar el hallazgo decide callar, callar y guardar el secreto. Lo que ahora sabe puede ser peligroso si llega a oído externos, un caos total porque no es bueno. Termina su investigación y lo esconde en su maleta café, donde en uno de sus extremos cuelga un pequeño llavero. Va a ocultarlo en un lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarlo, un lugar donde estará seguro. Ha anotado la fecha exacta y mientras el tiempo corre, comienza a buscar una solución. Una forma de revertirlo aunque sabe que es imposible. No se puede ir en contra de la naturaleza.

—

— 14 años, 2 meses, 1 semana, 5 días —

Bokuto aprieta levemente el libro que tienen cerca del rostro, mostrando que observa su contenido con interés, pero en realidad su mirada la tiene en otro lado.

Ya dos años de ir a la misma biblioteca, dos años de tomar el primer libro que encuentra y sentarse en la gran sala de lectura, dos años sin prestar atención al escrito y enfocarse en algo, o más bien en alguien.

A una distancia prudente, contempla al joven de cabello negro y ojos elegantes. Desde el primer momento que lo vio quedó hechizado. Nunca más creyó volverlo a ver, hasta que pisó de nuevo la biblioteca cuando su padre devolvió el libro de aves nocturnas. Desde entonces, cada día va al mismo lugar con la esperanza de encontrarlo, y lo encuentra.

No puede evitar dejar de verlo. Tan elegante cuando se sienta de forma correcta, tan amable cuando sujeta un libro como si se tratara de su mejor amigo, tan concentrado cuando comienza a leer con seriedad.

El de cabello bicolor esconde su rostro cuando el menor voltea a verlo. Está nervioso y no sabe qué hacer. Escucha una risa, levanta la cabeza y lo descubre riendo. Una risa sutil y elegante. ¿Por qué? No tarda en descubrirlo.

Akaashi ama la biblioteca. El silencio de ese lugar le gusta, por eso siempre va a visitarla todo los días sin falta. Estando adentro, toma un libro y se sumerge en la fantasía e historia que contiene. Una vez abre la obra que haya escogido, ya nada existe para él. No hay familia, no hay amigos, no hay problemas. Sólo él y el mundo que ha impregnado el escritor.

De nuevo, sus aventuras quedan a medias ante la sensación de ser observado. Levanta el rostro de vez en cuando para buscar al culpable. No es que le incomode, pero no le deja seguir con su lectura.

Voltea hacia su lado izquierdo, sus ojos se centran ante un visitante que esconde su cabeza detrás del libro que trae en manos. Lo observa durante varios segundos e inconscientemente, comienza a reír.

No se ríe de que esté en una posición graciosa, ni de que tenga un libro que habla de maternidad y lactancia, sino de que ese mismo libro lo está sujetando al revés.

Después de haber contralado su lado risueño, suspira y vuelve a sumergirse en su mundo un poco más antes de volver a casa. Pero a diferencia de antes, ahora lee con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

—

— 12 años, 8 meses, 4 días —

Bokuto da saltos alegres mientras se dirige a la biblioteca. Hoy, después de mucho pensarlo, se ha decidido. Contemplarlo a lo lejos ya no basta y planea acercarse al pequeño para hablarle. Decirle un "Hola", sentarse a su lado y guardar silencio mientras ambos se concentran en su respectiva lectura. Después de cinco minutos de silencio compartido, preguntará su nombre y le dará el suyo. Volverán a la lectura y después de otros cinco minutos, le preguntará sobre sus gustos, terminando diciendo los suyos.

Un lapso de cinco minutos le perece perfecto. ¿Y si lo reduce a tres? No, no. Cinco está bien, además de que ha calculado los tiempos y memorizado las preguntas. Todo debe encajar.

Tan concentrado y emocionado que no se percata de la persona que pasa a su lado. Cuando su cerebro hace " _clic_ ", regresa sus pasos con gran velocidad. Ahora recuerda que la biblioteca está cerrada por mantenimiento.

Para su suerte, él no se ha ido muy lejos. Quiere hablarle pero ahora no sabe qué hacer. Su persona especial camina con pasos lentos y decide seguirlo desde una distancia prudente mientras inventa un nuevo plan para poder hablarle.

Se dirigen al parque cercano y el menor deja descansar su cuerpo en una banca mientras observa el paisaje. Bokuto observa a la distancia.

Media hora después y, con un nuevo plan, se acerca. De nuevo está nervioso y emocionado, pero todo eso desaparece cuando lo contempla mejor.

Ese rostro que tanto ama ver, es adornado por gotas que descienden. Lágrimas y más lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corre y cuando está frente a él, sujeta sus mejillas.

—Por favor no llores, tu rostro es demasiado hermoso para que lo hagas —habla apresurado—. Yo —en un impulso lo abraza— no quiero verte llorar.

El menor ha quedado perplejo como para apartarlo. Cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo se separa, su rostro se torna rojo y comienza a balbucear.

Bokuto impide que el menor hable al colocar sus manos sobre su cabeza y revolver su cabellera negra. ¿Por qué lo hace? No tiene idea, pero después de hacerlo se aleja corriendo.

Akaashi no sabe que ha pasado, no sabe quién es aquel extraño, pero siente su presencia como si la hubiera conocido de toda la vida. Inconscientemente sonríe al recordar el divertido rostro ajeno.

Quiere seguir ahí un poco más de tiempo pero, sin un libro en mano ni su mente en otro lado, es inútil. Cansado se levanta. Camina a pasos lentos pero tranquilos, recordando al de cabello bicolor. En menos de lo esperado, llega a casa. Suspira para guardar la compostura y entra. Su madre se sorprende al verlo tan temprano en casa, pero lo saluda con forzada sonrisa mientras se limpia con discreción las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Cuando su padre llega, los tres cenan sin mucho ánimo, no hay palabras ni risas. Una vez que termina, les da las buenas noches y se va a su habitación. No pasan ni diez minutos para que se muestre la realidad.

Keiji está sentado sobre su cama. Abraza sus piernas y su cuerpo es cubierto por una manta mientras escucha discusiones que se han vuelto parte de su vida.

Las mismas peleas que ha oído desde que tiene memoria, la misma rutina. Ir a la biblioteca para evitar ver a su madre llorar, regresar cuando no puede estar más tiempo ahí y encerrarse en su habitación mientras ellos discuten.

Akaashi ama la biblioteca. El silencio de ese lugar le gusta. No hay gritos, insultos ni peleas. Estando adentro, toma un libro y se sumerge en la fantasía e historia que contiene, no soporta la realidad de su mundo. Una vez abre la obra que haya escogido, ya nada existe para él. No hay familia, no hay amigos, no hay problemas. No hay soledad.

Ese día es diferente, porque mientras escucha a su madre soltar maldiciones, él cierra los ojos y piensa. No en reinos ni aventuras, sino en esa persona que por primera vez en su vida, le hizo sentir que le importaba a alguien.

—

— 12 años, 1 mes, 3 semanas, 5 días —

Kuroo observa desde la ventana el carro de mudanza. Hay nuevos vecinos en la calle y ojos curiosos por todos lados. Kuroo contempla como transportan cajas grandes y al parecer pesadas. ¿Qué habrá? De la casa salé una persona alta y delgada. Un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos adornados por anteojos. Abre una de las cajas y saca uno de sus contenidos. Oh, así que eso contienen: libros, infinidad de libros. Que aburrido. Se aleja y decide ir a jugar al parque que está cerca.

Kei camina por la nueva calle mientras su hermano mayor sostiene su mano para que no se caiga. Varias veces intenta soltarse sin éxito alguno. Frustrado, decide disfrutar de la vista mientras abraza con su mano libre a su mejor amigo: un pequeño dinosaurio que lo ha acompañado desde siempre. Ambos observan un parque y deciden ir a explorarlo. Akiteru lo suelta por un momento y él aprovecha para escaparse. Corre pero sus pies se atoran en el suelo y está por caer.

Kei cierra los ojos ante el dolor… pero el dolor nunca llega. Cuando levanta sus párpados se encuentra a un niño mayor que él. De piel bronceada, cabello negro y expresión astuta.

—Eso pudo haber sido peligroso —dice mientras lo ayuda a incorporarse—. ¿Estás bien?

—Ah… —asiente avergonzado ante su salvador—. Gra… gracias —baja la mirada con timidez.

—¡Kei! —su hermano grita y corre hacia él—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? —comienza a revisar si tiene alguna herida. Kei se resiste pero su hermano es más grande—. Que alivio —suelta un suspiro al ver que no se ha hecho daño—. Muchas gracias —se dirige al de cabello negro.

—No hay nada que agradecer —sonríe—. Para eso están los superhéroes —antes esas palabras, los ojos del menor Tsukishima brillan con admiración —Por cierto, soy Kuroo Tetsuro.

—Un placer. Yo soy Tsukishima Akiteru, él es mi hermano Kei y acabamos de mudarnos.

—¡Ah! No me digan que viven por allá —señala la dirección y el mayor asiente con una sonrisa. Kuroo observa al menor de todos y se percata del sorprendente parecido con el nuevo ocupante de la casa al lado de la suya. Sonríe ante su descubrimiento—. Entonces es un doble placer conocerlos porque somos vecinos —Observa al pequeño—. Espero seamos buenos amigos, Tsukki —El pequeño agacha la vista y asiente avergonzado.

Kuroo sonríe antes esa inocente y tierna reacción.

—

— 10 años, 5 meses, 2 semanas, 1 día —

Bokuto se siente muy torpe, un completo idiota. En esos años estuvo cerca de él pero a la vez lejos. Nunca se percató que los ojos que tanto amaba ver, contenían algo no muy grato para él. Nunca lo había percibido hasta el día que lo vio llorar.

Desde entonces podía notarlo. La soledad y tristeza que mostraban sus orbes azules.

En todo ese tiempo supo que él llegaba a mediodía y partía cuando iban a cerrar. Se llevaba bien con la gente del lugar, ayudándoles a veces en acomodar libros y dándole información a quien lo necesitaba. Incluso había descubierto el orden en que tomaba un nuevo libro para leer.

Quería hacer algo por él, pero estaba avergonzado por esa vez que lo abrazo. Por suerte, encontró la manera ayudarlo y, al parecer, estaba funcionando.

Keiji contemplaba el libro que estaba por leer. Nuevamente y como en los últimos dos años, una pequeña nota descansaba en las primeras hojas.

 _"_ _Siempre sonríe ante los malos tiempos"._ Muestra el papel con letra descuidada.

Al principio había ignorado las primeras notas que encontraba, pero una nueva aparecía al día siguiente junto con la anterior. Estaba dispuesto a seguir sin prestarle atención, cuando una frase apareció a la semana de que todo comenzara: _"Nunca ocultes cómo te sientes"._

Las notas que recibe se limitan a frases pequeñas, pero que lo han ayudado más de lo que podría pensar.

Akaashi no sabe quién es, pues nunca ha revelado su nombre. Aunque eso no importa, porque para Keiji, ese desconocido ha sido una razón más grata por la cual quiera visitar la biblioteca. Se ha convertido en un gran amigo. Está feliz de tener a alguien que muestra interés por él. Pero está triste, despedirse será difícil y doloroso.

—

— 10 años, 5 meses, 2 semanas —

Bokuto observa el libro de su personita especial. Estaba por dejarle la siguiente nota cuando se percató que había una hoja. ¿Acaso no se había llevado la de ayer? No, esa hoja tenía una letra más cuidada que la suya.

Contiene una frase sencilla pero que le indica que, desafortunadamente, sus visitas a la biblioteca habían terminado.

 _"_ _Por todo, gracias"._

—

— 8 años, 4 meses, 3 semanas, 6 días —

Kuroo ha despertado con gran ánimo. Hoy es su cumpleaños y quiere pasarlo a lo grande. Toma unas cuantas piedritas que había recolectado la noche anterior, abre la ventana y una a una comienza a aventarlas con cuidado hacia la ventana que está frente a la suya.

—¡Kei! —grita mientras sigue aventando las pequeñas rocas—. ¡Kei! ¡Vamos, sé que estás despierto!

Tsukishima bufa frustrado. Poco a poco el ruido de las piedras comienza a fastidiarlo, quiere seguir durmiendo pero sabe que será imposible. Más sabiendo que día es.

Suspira mientras se coloca sus anteojos. Abre la ventana y mira como una piedrita se mete a su habitación. Tsukishima la observa para después dirigir su mirada hacia su ruidoso vecino.

—Lo siento —se disculpa el de cabello oscuro.

—Buenos días, Kuroo-san.

—Vamos Kei—se recarga en la ventana—, llevamos casi cuatro años de ser amigos ¿No puedes llamarme por mi nombre? O al menos omitir el honorífico.

—Lo siento —ahora él se disculpa—, pero ya me acostumbré.

—Entonces desacostúmbrate.

—Así estoy bien, gracias.

Ambos se observan y ríen.

—¡Ya sé! —grita y Kei se sorprende—. Que te parece si dejas de llamarme así si puedo brincar a tu ventana y llegar hasta ti.

—¿Acaso te volviste loco? —observa los ojos decididos de Kuroo—. No podrás hacerlo.

—No dudes de mi agilidad.

Kuroo está decidido. Se sube al marco de su ventana pero a cada segundo la idea comienza a parecerle no tan buena. Basta un minuto para que ponga sus pies sobre el suelo. Kei se ríe.

—No te burles Kei. Yo sé que puedo.

—Lo siento, pero ver cómo te asustaste fue un poco patético. Deberías dejarlo —aclara al verlo con la tentación de intentarlo de nuevo—, no vas a poder.

—Verás que sí —lo señala—. Y cuando eso pase tendrás que llamarme por mi nombre ¿De acuerdo?

El pequeño levanta una ceja para después asentir sin ánimo.

—Seguro —habla no muy convencido.

—¿Y? —se apoya en el marco—. ¿Vendrás a mi pequeña celebración?

—Sabes que no puedo negarme —levanta los hombros—. Nuestras madres se volvieron mejores amigas al igual que nuestros padres —a la cabeza le llega una duda—. Tu papá, ¿Vendrá? —pregunta indeciso para después arrepentirse de haberlo dicho—. Lo siento, no debí de haber…

—Está bien —interrumpe, guarda silencio un momento y suspira resignado—. Sigue muy ocupado con su trabajo, así que es poco probable que lo veamos hasta el siguiente mes.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Está bien. Ya me he acostumbrado —sonríe.

—Aun así —baja la mirada y comienza a jugar con sus dedos—. Ha de ser muy difícil no poder verlo tantas veces como quisieras.

—¡Vamos, Kei! ¡No pongas esa cara y menos en mi cumpleaños! —lo reprende. Que su amigo muestre tristeza en sus orbes dorados es la última cosa que quiere ver en el mundo—. Mamá comprará un shortcake porque sabe que te gustan —desvía el tema para cambiar el ánimo del menor.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta entusiasmado para después cobrar la compostura—. Bueno, que se le puede hacer entonces —sus mejillas se colorean—. No me queda de otra que ir para no ser mal educado con tu mamá.

Kuroo sonríe ante la reacción que le ha ocasionado al menor.

—

— 7 años, 3 semanas, 2 días —

—¡Vamos, Kuroo-san! —habla el pequeño de nueve mientras mueve a su vecino de la cama.

—Ahora no, Kei —se da la vuelta, enrollándose entre las sábanas.

—Si no te levantas entonces no podremos ver el partido de Nii-chan.

Ante esas palabras, Kuroo se levanta.

—¡Por dios, Kei! —exclama mientras se incorpora y comienza a cambiarse—. ¡Hoy es el partido de Akiteru-san!

—Es lo que te estoy diciendo —truena molesto la lengua.

—Ahora que lo pienso —ambos se dirigen a la entrada—, ¿Akiteru-san no tenía pensado ir a la escuela con la que va a competir?

—Estaba tentado a estudiar en Fukurodani —se quedó pensando un momento—, pero al final se decidió por Nekoma —asintió—. Dice que su equipo llegó a ser muy fuerte y desea devolverle la gloria que tenía antes.

—¿Y tú? Dónde quieres estudiar.

—Todavía no lo sé, ¿Tú?

—Ya pensaré en eso después. Ahora tengo otras prioridades.

—Intentar saltar a mi ventana no es prioridad, Kuroo-san.

—Pero ayer casi lo logro.

—Lo único que ibas a lograr era romperte la cabeza si no fuera porque Nii-chan te sostuvo a tiempo.

—Sólo un poco más, te lo garantizo.

Kuroo se despide de su madre y al salir, el padre de Kei los está esperando.

El recorrido es corto, pero al menor de todos se le hace eterno. Quiere llegar y ver a su hermano jugar.

Cuando el auto se estaciona, Kei baja sin prestar atención a lo que dice su padre. El partido pareciera que lo estuviera esperando, pues apenas va a comenzar.

Kuroo llega a su lado después de haber escuchado con cuidado las instrucciones del adulto. Voltea y sonríe ante la mirada llena de ilusión de su amigo.

Siempre le agradaba verlo en ese estado. Tan alegre y sonriente, espera poder verlo así por el resto de su vida.

Ambos se llenan de emociones durante el partido. Gritan para apoyar al equipo, festejan cuando hacen puntos y se sienten terribles cuando los contrarios superan el puntaje.

El partido fue largo pero sorprendente y muy emocionante, terminando con un resultado que nadie esperaba.

—Ya lo he decidido, Kuroo-san —Kei finalmente aparta sus ojos dorados de la cancha para ver al pelinegro—. Voy a estudiar en Nekoma —habla con sonrisa en el rostro y rubor en las mejillas.

—No, kei —sujeta su mano y le devuelve la sonrisa—. Iremos a Nekoma.

—

—6 años, 1 semana, 2 días —

Kotaro, quien está en su segundo años de la academia Fukurodani y entrena muy duro en el club de voleibol, ha dejado caer el balón entre sus manos. Sus ojos se centran en un lugar específico y su corazón desea salirse de su cuerpo con desesperación.

En la entrada del gimnasio, la persona que jamás creyó volver a ver, está parado a unos cuantos metros de él. Tan hermoso como antes, incluso más. Su cabello negro, sus únicos ojos azules y esa apariencia educada y elegante.

—Buenos días —habla el menor mientras hace una reverencia. Bokuto parece escuchar su tersa voz como suaves cantos del cielo—. Quisiera entrar al club de…

Su frase queda incompleta debido a unos brazos que lo sostienen con firmeza. Al sentir el contacto, Akaashi abre levemente los ojos.

Bokuto se da cuenta que de nuevo a actuado sin pensar. Lo suelta de inmediato.

—Lo… lo siento —se disculpa mientras el menor lo observa—. Es que siempre abrazo a alguien nuevo que quiere entrar al equipo —miente y sonríe con nerviosismo.

—Entiendo —acomoda con discreción su uniforme pero sin apartar su vista del mayor.

—Por cierto, soy Bokuto Kotaro —se presenta con una gran sonrisa y se emociona al poder hablarle después de años.

—Mucho gusto, Bokuto-san. Mi nombre es Akaashi Keiji.

Los ojos de Bokuto se iluminan mientras felicidad extrema recorre su cuerpo. Finalmente y después de diez largo años, sabe el nombre de su persona especial.

—Akaashi —susurra. Está emocionado y no oculta su felicidad cuando revuelve el cabello del menor—. Bienvenido al club, Akaashi Keiji.

Keiji agradece mientras observa a su superior con interés. Ese abrazo y ahora la muestra de afecto que le está dando, las recuerda muy bien.

—

— 5 años, 8 meses, 1 semana, 1 día—

Bokuto está nervioso y emocionado. Por primera Akaashi, su ahora gran amigo y persona especial, lo ha invitado a su casa. Ambos caminan con tranquilidad mientras Bokuto habla de cualquier cosa para mantener su mente ocupada. Akaashi responde a lo que le pregunta o corrige algún dato mal dicho por parte del mayor.

Cuando llegan y entran, una mujer con sonrisa sincera los recibe. Bokuto se da cuenta que Akaashi ha heredado la belleza de su madre, pero no su actitud. Ella es más abierta y sonríe en todo momento.

—Lamento las molestias por mi madre —habla el menor mientras entra a su habitación con dos vasos llenos de té.

—Está bien —sonríe nervioso—. Se ve que es muy activa.

—Lo es —deja los vasos en la pequeña mesa que tiene—, pero no lo era en el pasado.

Bokuto siente que el ambiente ha cambiado. Akaashi se encuentra sentado en el suelo con la mirada en el vaso.

Kotaro está por romper el incómodo silencio que se ha formado cuando Keiji se adelanta.

—¿Sabes? Desde que tengo memoria mi familia y yo visitábamos la biblioteca. Dicen que todos los días sin falta me llevaban a escoger un cuento para dormir —Akaashi sonríe a la vez que su vista todavía enfoca el vaso de cristal—. Ellos se amaban mucho, pero su relación se fue quebrando poco a poco. Cuando tenía cuatro seguían llevándome a la biblioteca, pero ya no me acompañaban. Me dejaban y se iban para hablar sobre lo que ocurría entre ellos.

—Akaashi —susurró cuando el menor guarda silencio para suspirar.

—A los cinco la tensión en la casa era muy grande. Mis padres sonreían y se trataban bien cuando estaba presente, pero sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por eso comencé a ir a la biblioteca por mi cuenta. No soportaba que me sonrieran de esa forma —bajó la mirada—. Incluso llegué a pensar que todo su pleito era por mi cul…

—¡No fue tu culpa! —habló con firmeza mientras sus manos sujetabas las mejillas de Akaashi —Tú no hiciste nada malo.

—Lo sé —le da la razón. Aparta las manos de su mejilla pero no las sueltas —. Pero cinco años de un hermoso matrimonio antes de que naciera me hizo pensar eso. Estaba asustado y los libros eran el único refugio que conocía. Quería que las peleas terminaran, pero nunca les dije como me sentía porque pensaba que no tenía el derecho de quejarme.

Akaashi se separa y regresa con un álbum de fotos que ha tomado de su escritorio.

— Me encontraba solo y asustado en un túnel sin salida, un agujero sin escape. Pero todo cambió cuando tenía nueve. Pequeñas notas aparecían en los libros que leía —Bokuto se tensa un poco pero Akaashi continúa—: Aunque no lo creas, esas notas me dieron el valor para decirles cómo me sentía.

—¿De… verdad?

—Mis padres se separaron y tuve que mudarme con mi madre a esta casa pero a pesar de eso, me encuentro en calma. Ella sonríe con sinceridad y cuando mi padre nos visita, no hay mascaras sobre sus rostros. No veo a mi padre tan seguido pero desde que recibí el valor para hablar, me siento como si finalmente fuéramos una verdadera familia —deja el álbum sobre la mesa y lo abre—. Todo gracias a esto.

Bokuto no puede creerlo. Adentro no hay fotos familiares ni algo parecido. Adentro, reposan pequeños papeles con frases de diferentes colores. El mayor abra los ojos sorprendido cuando siente un cálido abrazo.

—Todo gracias a ti —susurra el menor.

—Cómo… cómo es que… —es lo único que logra decir.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que comencé a notarlo. De cabello bicolor y ojos grandes, siempre se sentaba en el mismo lugar. No estaba seguro si eras tú, pero cuando me abrazaste hace unos días —recarga su cabeza en el cuello de Bokuto y suspira—. Me sentí amado —se separa y cuando sus ojos se encuentras con los del mayor, sonríe con ternura—, justo como aquella vez.

Bokuto no hace alguna acción, no dice palabras y ni siquiera ideas llegas a su mente. En un impulso se acerca y besa los labios de Akaashi. Finos y suaves, justo como lo pensó desde que regresó a su vida.

Apenas llevan conociéndose formalmente unas semanas, pero para ellos ha sido una vida entera. Cuando se separan, ligeras lágrimas de felicidad acompañan a las del menor. Bokuto no quiere verlo llorar pero esa vez es diferente. No sufre ni teme, sino ríe. Sonríe con sinceridad y se siente feliz de ser el causante. Nunca creyó experimentar tal regocijo en su vida, pero lo está haciendo.

Kotaro descansa su frente con la de Keiji, besa su mejilla y lo envuelve en un abrazo lleno de amor.

—Akaashi —susurra.

—¿Sí? Bokuto-san.

—¿Quieres ir a la biblioteca conmigo?

—Sólo si no sujetas el libro al revés.

—No lo haré —besar su frente—, porque tú leerás para mí.

—Nada me gustaría más —su rostro muestra una tranquila sonrisa—, Bokuto-san.

—

— 5 años, 6 meses, 4 días —

A pesar de ser noche, Tetsuro juega con el balón de voleibol que le dio su padre la última vez que llegó a casa. Donde tiene memoria, su padre siempre ha sido una persona comprometida con su trabajo. Rara vez lo ve en casa y cuando está, su mente parece estar en otro lado. ¿Trabajo? Seguramente.

Decide alejar los pensamientos de su progenitor y se concentra en la ventana. Han pasado sólo dos años pero se siente más capaz y fuerte. Sonríe con orgullo y satisfacción. Mañana, después de mucho tiempo, logrará hacerle decir su nombre.

Los hermanos Tsukishima caminan en la oscuridad de la noche. El menor tiene una sonrisa en su rostro debido al pastel que lleva con cuidado entre sus manos. Camina feliz mientras le cuenta a su hermano sobre el grandioso día que tuvo con Kuroo. Kei camina y sonríe sin darse cuenta de que su hermano está alerta.

Akiteru notó desde hace poco que dos personas los siguen. No son buena gente, lo presiente, lo sabe. Intenta actuar natural mientras busca una autoridad o un establecimiento, pero nada. Su pequeño hermano le habla y él asiente con una sonrisa disimulada. Están por llegar a casa pero esas personas acortan su distancia. Akiteru le sonríe a Kei, besa su frente y le dice que no tenga miedo. Pase lo que pase, su deber es protegerlo.

—

— 5 años, 5 meses, 1 semanas, 3 días —

Kuroo contempla la puerta, tal como lo hizo el día anterior y el anterior. La misma puerta que ha visto cada tarde durante las últimas semanas.

—Kei, soy yo. ¿Puedo pasar? —no espera una respuesta porque sabe que no la obtendrá y entra.

La habitación se encuentra vacía a simple vista, pero Kuroo sabe que no lo está. Suspira y camina hacia la cama. Se inclina y sonríe ante la pequeña sombra que yace en el suelo.

—Hey, hola —de nuevo no obtiene respuesta—. ¿Sabes? Todos estamos preocupados por ti ¿Quieres hablar? —le extiende su mano para que la tome, pero Tsukishima se hace más pequeño mientras sujeta con fuerza algo que tiene en sus brazos.

Kuroo suspira ante su fracaso y decide meterse bajo la cama hasta llegar a su lado.

—Kei —acaricia su suave cabello pero el menor se cohíbe ante el contacto—, esto no puede seguir así y lo sabes ¿Verdad? —de nuevo sin respuesta—. No debes ocultarte de esta forma, no puedes hacerlo para siempre —más silencio—. Kei, no estás sólo, me tienes a mí.

El menor levanta la vista y observa la mirada protectora de Kuroo. Sabe que no miente y que puede confiar en él.

—Kuroo —susurra con voz temblorosa—. Nii-chan —se aferra al primer regalo que recibió en su vida, el regalo que le dio su hermano—. Nii-chan murió —sus ojos se cristalizan.

—Lo sé.

—Murió tratando de protegerme de gente mala.

—Lo sé, Kei —lo abraza e intenta ser fuerte ante el menor que se derrumba entre sus brazos—. Lo sé.

—

— 4 años, 1 mes, 2 días —

Tetsuro lanza pequeñas piedras a la ventana. Una, dos, tres.

—¡Sé que estás ahí y sabes no que me detendré hasta que abras! —grita.

Más de diez segundos para poder ver a la persona que quería.

—Qué sucede, Kuroo-san.

—Kei —le muestra dos boletos—. Papá me regaló dos entradas para el cine. ¿Quieres ir?

—No, gracias —está por cerrar la ventana pero Kuroo lo detiene—. Ahora qué.

—También me dio unos pases para ir al parque de diversiones.

—De nuevo no, pero gracias.

—¿Y si jugamos voleibol?

—No.

Ambos guardan silencio. Tsukishima mira el suelo y Kuroo no puede evitar mirarlo a él.

Desde la muerte de Akiteru, el menor se volvió frío, sarcástico y distante. Ya no sonríe con alegría ni tiene ánimos para salir.

Kuroo sabe que no volverá ser el mismo, pero no se rinde. Va a hacer todo lo posible para que sonría con sinceridad una vez más.

A su memoria le llega la promesa que no pudo cumplir aquella vez. Sonríe ante la oportunidad de sacar la parte infantil y alegre del menor.

—A un lado, Kei —habla con intención de animarlo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Hoy será el grandioso día en el que podré escuchar mi nombre salir de tus labios.

—Ah, eso —suspira—. Pensé que ya te habías rendido.

—¡Tetsuro Kuroo jamás se rinde! Sólo estaba tomando un pequeño descanso.

—Es mejor que lo dejes —habla cansado—. No vas a poder.

—¡Claro que puedo! —abre la ventana en su totalidad—. Llegaré a tu ventana o moriré en el intento.

Cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo, con rapidez levanta la vista. Se maldice por lo que ha ocasionado.

Kei lo observa, con mirada desconcertada. En cuestión de nada, lágrimas escapan de sus ojos dorados, corren por sus mejillas y se pierden en el suelo.

—No… no lo dije enserio —trata de corregir sus palabras. Desde el incidente con Akiteru, Kei teme ante la palabra que le arrebató a su hermano—. Kei, lo sien…

Su frase se interrumpe ante el sonido de la ventana cerrándose.

—Estúpido, estúpido Tetsuro —susurra para sí mientras se da pequeños golpes en la frente.

Kuroo se maldice. Está seguro que Tsukishima no le hablará hasta la siguiente semana.

Kei sabe que está bromeando, pero no puede evitar sentirse así. La idea de perder a Tetsuro le aterra. Perdió a su hermano frente a sus ojos y no quiere perder de nuevo a otra persona que ama.

Si perdiera a Kuroo, la persona que siempre ha estado a su lado apoyándolo y cuidándolo, sería su fin.

—

— 3 años, 2 semanas, 4 días —

Tsukishima lee una revista de antropología mientras tiene puesto sus audífonos. Está por darle vuelta a la hoja cuando un ruido se escabulle entre la música. Decide ignorarlo pero vuelve a escucharla. Confundido, deja los audífonos en el cuello para escuchar mejor, pero no hay ruido alguno.

Estando a nada de volverse a sumergir en la música, el ruido vuelve. Ahora más fuerte y claro.

—¡Kei! —escucha su nombre ser gritado mientras la puerta de su habitación se abre de golpe. No puede evitar dar un brinco ante tal acción inesperada—. ¡Kei, mira! ¿No me veo genial?

Kuroo está frente a él con su nuevo uniforme puesto. Kei reconoce lo que lleva puesto al instante: el uniforme de Nekoma.

—Te ves patético —sonríe con sarcasmo.

—¡Oh, vamos! Estaba esperando este momento para mostrártelo primero a ti. Deberías alagarme.

—De acuerdo —suspira cansado—. Te ves espectacular.

—¿Verdad?

—Espectacularmente patético.

—Pienso que se vería mejor en ti.

—Sí, claro.

Mientras Kuroo comienza a darle sus razones del porque sí, Kei no puede quitar la mirada de él. Chasquea molesto la lengua, se levanta de su cama y se acerca a él.

—Espera, Kei —nervioso, habla al ver que está muy pegado a él—. Qué estas…

—No te muevas Kurooo-san. Tienes mal el nudo de la corbata.

—Ah, lo siento. Oh, veo que eres bueno en esto.

—No es para tanto. Aprendí viendo a Akiteru cuando se anudaba la suya.

Después de eso nadie se atreve a hablar. Kei termina de acomodarla como es debido, pero no se aparta. Sigue estático mientras sus manos sujetan con suavidad la corbata ajena. La última vez que había visto ese uniforme tan cerca fue después de que su hermano llegará a casa y antes de que lo acompañara a comprar ese pequeño pastel.

—Kei —Kuroo rompe el silencio—. ¿Puedes decirlo? Mi nombre —sujeta sus hombros con cuidado—. Sólo por una vez.

Kuroo espera a que el menor le cumpla su pequeña petición. La última vez que intentó hacer que dijera su nombre fue cuando lo hizo llorar. Desde entonces nunca había sacado el tema, pero ahora lo necesitaba. Necesitaba escucharle susurrar su nombre.

—Te ves bien, Kuroo-san —es lo único que susurra antes de abandonar su habitación.

—

— 1 año —

—Kuroo-san —Kei habla apenado mientras caminan juntos a la escuela—. ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme de esa forma?

—Ah, lo siento —dirige la mirada al frente sólo unos segundos para volver a verlo—. No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti porque te vez bien con el uniforme de la escuela.

—No… no digas ese tipo de cosas —no puede evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojen.

—Pero es la verdad. ¿Acaso no te lo dije esa vez? —suspira—. El uniforme se ve mejor en ti.

—Dije que ya basta —truena molesto la lengua al verlo—. Deja de hacer esa tonta sonrisa. Te vez patético.

—No puedo evitarlo. ¡Ah, por cierto! Mi madre quiere invitarlos a cenar.

—¿Algún motivo en especial?

—Mi padre finalmente se tomará unas vacaciones.

—Ya veo —baja la mirada—. Me alegro. Pero, ¿No deberían aprovechar ese momento para estar en familia?

—Lo mismo le dije pero —levantó los hombros sin interés— fueron órdenes de mi viejo. Al parecer quiere pasar un rato con todo el vecindario.

—Entiendo.

—

—Bokuto-san —habla apenado cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los del mayor—. ¿Podrías dejarme de ver de esa forma? —sus mejillas se ruborizan mientras se concentra en acomodar unos libros.

—¡No puedo evitarlo!

—La voz, Bokuto-san. La voz —pone un dedo sobre sus labios.

Bokuto desea comérselo a besos ante su acción, pero se contiene.

—Perdón —susurra—. Pero no puedo dejar de ver a la persona más hermosa del planeta —se recarga en la mesa y sonríe—. Más ahora que me encanta verte cuando trabajas.

—No es la gran cosa —suspira y coloca el último libro en su lugar.

—No para mí.

Bokuto le extiende la mano y Akaashi no puede evitar sonreír. Se sienta en la silla que está al otro lado de donde descansa y une su mano con la del mayor.

La biblioteca era especial para Keiji. No sólo porque fue su refugio en los momentos difíciles, sino porque ahí conoció a Kotaro. Su amigo de la infancia, su apoyo, su amante.

—¡Rayos, ya es tarde! —exclama y se levanta.

—La voz, Bokuto-san.

—Debo volver al trabajo —se inclina y un suave beso le es regalado al menor—. No vemos en casa, mi pequeña lechuza de biblioteca.

Las mejillas de Keiji están coloradas. No importa cuántas veces le diga que no se comporte de esa forma, Bokuto no entiende.

Toma el libro que Bokuto dejó sobre la mesa. Lo abre en las primeras páginas y sonríe ante lo que encuentra. Lo mismo que ha visto en los libros desde que lo conoció: una pequeña nota.

—

— 8 meses —

—Kei —llama la atención del menor en lo que esperan el tren—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Seguro. Mientras no sea algo paté…

—¿Te gusta alguien? —habla sin rodeos.

—Yo… —sus mejillas se ruborizan y no sabe que decir. So otra persona se lo hubiera preguntado, lo habría negado en un segundo. Pero con Kuroo era diferente. Tratándose de él, todo es diferente.

—Lo siento —ríe con nerviosismo—. No debí preguntar algo tan absurdo. El tren llega y las puertas se abren—. A mí sí me gusta alguien.

Tsukishima voltea a verlo sorprendido. Kuroo tiene la mirada en la entrada, esperando a que le genta salga. No puede evitar sentir un vacío al ver los ojos del mayor iluminarse.

—Ya veo, felicidades entonces —entra al vagón, voltea y ve la mirada seria de Tetsuro—. ¿No piensas entrar? —pregunta al ver que ni siquiera ha puesto un pie dentro.

—Debo ver algo en la escuela, pero vine a dejarte para asegurarme que llegarás con bien.

—Eso no era necesario —voltea avergonzado.

—Kei —habla tranquilo frente a él—. ¿Tú crees que esa persona me corresponda?

—¿Uh? Y yo qué diablos voy a saber.

—Tienes razón —baja la mirada.

El sonido de partida comienza a sonar y Tsukishima suspira.

—Sin duda lo hará. Eres amable, fuerte, bien parecido, inteligen…

Suaves labios impiden que termine de hablar. Un tierno y superficial beso de parte del mayor no esperaba. Antes de poder reaccionar, Kuroo se separa, las puertas se cierran y el tren avanza. Una cálida sonrisa en el rostro de Kuroo es lo que observa antes de perderlo de vista.

—

— 5 meses, 1 semana —

Tetsuro llega cansado de la escuela, se deja caer en la cama y lo único que quiere es dormir. El sonido de su puerta ser golpeada llega sus oídos.

—Tetsuro —habla su padre—. Vamos a algún lado.

—Ahora no viejo —desde que su padre está en casa, siempre quiere salir o hacer algo en familia. No es que lo odie, pero ahora está tan exhausto que no está de humor para visitar infinidad de lugares ni tomar fotos de recuerdo.

—Entonces llevaré a tu madre a cenar.

—Qué se diviertan.

—Hijo —escucha un suspiro—. El tiempo es valioso, por favor no lo desperdicies.

Mientras su padre se aleja, su mente comienza a divagar en Tsukishima. Desde que lo besó, su relación ha tomado un rumbo diferente. Lo sujeta de las manos y besa su frente, Kei no se opone y a veces descansa su cabeza sobre su hombro cuando está cansado. Acciones que ama pero que son insuficientes.

Su padre tiene razón. El tiempo es valioso y no debe perder ni un segundo. Sabiendo que Tsukishima no está en casa, toma su teléfono con intención de marcarle. Un pequeño paseo y una confesión es todo lo que necesita hacer para ser completamente feliz. Un sordo golpe y el grito de su madre lo detienen.

Deja su teléfono en la cama y baja a toda prisa. Ver a su padre en el suelo y su madre llorando no es algo que espera.

—

— 4 meses, 2 semanas, 4 días —

Tsukishima baja las escaleras con intención de ver a Kuroo. Hace días que no lo ha visto y desea utilizar la excusa de una nueva película para poder estar con él. Sabe que suena absurdo, pero no tiene otra forma mejor de hacerlo.

Antes de salir de casa su madre lo detiene. Ella lo mira con preocupación y su rostro muestra que desea decirle algo, pero no muy grato.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Hijo —habla con suavidad—, no quiero decírtelo pero tienes que saberlo.

Kuroo está sentado en el suelo. Sus manos sujetan su cabeza y a sus oídos llegan el llanto de su madre. Frente a él está la habitación en la que descansa su padre. Desde que sufrió el ataque aquella tarde, tuvo que ser ingresado para recuperarse, pero su salud decayó tan rápido como un rayo.

No puede creer lo que está pasando. Él no estuvo en su infancia pero trato de compensar el tiempo perdido cuando regreso. _"El tiempo es valioso"._ Ahora comprendía mejor esas palabras.

—¡Kuroo-san! —Tetsuro voltea a un lado y se encuentra con la mirada de desesperación de su vecino.

—¿Kei? Qué haces aquí —se incorpora y se le acerca preocupado. Kei odia las clínicas y hospitales. Siempre las evita y entra en crisis cuando se encuentra en una.

—Por qué no me dijiste que tu padre estaba enfermo.

—Lo siento, no quería preocuparte. Menos con un tema que te incomoda.

—¡Serás idiota! —lo regaña al verlo sonreír con mucho esfuerzo—. Me preocupo más si no me lo dices —habla enojado.

—Lo sien…

—No debes ocultarte de esta forma, no puedes hacerlo para siempre —Tetsuro levanta la vista sorprendido ante las palabras que dijo en el pasado—. Kuroo, no estás sólo —sin pensarlo lo abraza—. Me tienes a mí.

—Kei.

—Tú estuviste para mía aquella vez, ¿Lo recuerdas? Es justo que hoy esté para ti.

—Kei —se aferra a su abrazo y finalmente lágrimas corren por sus mejillas—. Papá murió.

—Lo sé, Kuroo —acaricia su espalda como lo hizo con él en tiempo atrás—. Lo sé.

—

— 2 meses —

Bokuto no puede dejar de mirarlo. Tan hermoso y amable ayuda a una pequeña. Toma un libro que está muy arriba para ella y se lo entrega.

Con disimulo saca la pequeña argolla de su bolsillo, hace meses que desea dárselo pero no encuentra el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Quiere que sea perfecto y único.

Levanta la vista y Akaashi lo observa curioso para después sonreírle con ternura.

Bokuto le devuelve la sonrisa mientras vuelve a esconder la argolla y se acerca a él para besar su frente. Lo ama con toda el alma y desea que sea suyo. Pero debes ser paciente y esperar el lugar adecuado, el momento perfecto.

—

— 3 semanas, 5 días —

—Por favor ve con cuidado —habla Kuroo con tranquilidad en el aeropuerto.

—Lo siento hijo —se disculpa su madre con maleta en mano.

—No te preocupes —le da un último abrazo—. Estaré bien.

—Llámame cada día ¿De acuerdo?

—No creo que haya cobertura en el océano —sonríe—. Ja, ja. Bien, lo haré —habla al ver la cara de disgusto de su madre.

—La verdad no sé en qué estaba pensando tu padre. Desde que llegó quería hacer un sinfín de cosas y ahora —suspira—. Enviarme de viaje a Hokkaido a tomar un crucero por todo el mundo.

—El tiempo es valioso —repite las palabras que ha tenido presente en las últimas semanas—. Si no mal recuerdo querías hacer un viaje así —revuelve el cabello de su madre—. Además de que te lo mereces.

No tarda en que su madre aborde el avión y una vez se asegura de que haya despegado, Kuroo vuelve a casa.

Su madre tiene razón. A pesar de no haberlo conocido bien, su padre tomaba el tiempo en familia como algo único y valioso. Ironía considerando que no estuvo con ellos durante muchos años.

De su bolsillo saca una pequeña llave. La contempla con cuidado para volverla a guardar. Después de su muerte, encontraron dos sobres en el cajón del mueble al lado de la cama: una para su madre y otra para él.

El de ella contenía los boletos para su aventura con todos los gastos pagados y una cuenta de ahorros con gran cantidad de dinero. En una hoja se disculpaba por no haber estado con ella lo suficiente, y aunque ese viaje no iba a enmendar los años que la dejó sola, quería que lo disfrutara. Un viaje por todo el mundo era su sueño desde joven.

En cambio a él le dio la llave del estudio. Ese lugar siempre era un misterio para él. Y por fin, descubriría que tanto había oculto en esas cuatro paredes.

Llega a su calle y su rostro se ilumina al ver a Tsukishima caminar. Grita su nombre y se acerca a él. Un abrazo por parte del menor lo sorprende.

—Kei, ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucede algo?

—Kuroo-san —se aferra a él y oculta su rostro. Aspira hondo, toma valor y finalmente se atreve a hablar.

Las siguientes palabras hacen a Kuroo olvidar quién es, dónde está y qué iba a hacer cuando llegara a casa.

—

— 6 días —

La familia Tsukishima se muda. Su padre fue trasladado y ahora deben partir a los Estados Unidos. Ya todo se ha enviado y Kei junto con su madre pasarán unos días en un hotel antes de partir. Todo está listo, la despedida es inminente y ellos lo saben. Kei no dice nada, su orgullo se lo impide pero también calla porque quiere escucharlo, quiere que lo detenga.

—Supongo que es el adiós —habla Tsukishima en un susurro.

Kuroo se siente caer en un vacío. Desea abrazarlo tan fuerte que sus cuerpos se fundan en uno solo, el resto del tiempo que pasaron no fue suficiente, desea más. Quiere detenerlo pero no se atreve, no quiere interponerse en su futuro.

—Pero que dices —sonríe con mucho esfuerzo—. Podemos visitarnos. Las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

Ante esas palabras Tsukishima se molesta, eso no es lo que quiere escuchar. Con dolor disfrazado de indiferencia le extiende el brazo. Kuroo sorprendido también lo hace. Ambos se estrechan la mano y se quedan así un momento.

Cuando Tsukishima la suelta y se da la vuelta, Kuroo levanta el brazo para detenerlo pero se congela. Sabe que si lo toca ya no podrá dejarlo partir. No sería justo para él quedarse por un capricho suyo.

—Por todo, gracias —habla sin voltear a ver al mayor mientras toma valor para decirlo—. De verdad gracias, Tet… —se detiene y sonríe con tristeza al ver que no puede—. Kuroo-san.

—

— 4 días —

La casa se siente vacía y triste. Kuroo, acostado en el sofá con balón en mano no sabe qué hacer. La llamada de la madre de Kei le ha informado cuando y a qué hora partirá el avión por si desea ir a despedirlos. Está claro que no lo hará. No cree ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo.

Decide dar una vuelta. Se coloca su chaqueta y mete la mano en uno de sus bolsillos. Descubre una pequeña pieza de metal y se da cuenta que es la llave de su padre. Voltea a ver la puerta que esta al fondo, la contempla varios segundos mientras sus pies se dirigen a esa dirección.

Quita el seguro con la llave y abre la puerta. Adentro solo hay muebles llenos de libros y un escritorio. Arriba de este hay una maleta. Curioso saca su contenido y hace una mueca de disgusto al ver de qué se trata: Trabajo de su padre.

Esta por dejarlo cuando descubre un sobre con su nombre. Adentro solo hay una hoja con una frase. No entiende su significado, pero sabe que está relacionado con los papeles que acaba de sacar.

Cansado suspira, se sienta en el suelo y comienza a leer.

—

— 23 horas, 34 minutos, 3 segundos —

Los ojos vivos de Bokuto se iluminan esta tarde al darse cuenta. Tanto tiempo pensando en la forma perfecta de darle el anillo y la respuesta estuvo frente a sus narices en todo ese tiempo.

Sin importar dónde está y el silencio que debe guardar, correr hacia Akaashi con alegría, lo levanta y besa sus labios para finalmente aprisionarlo en un fuerte abrazo. El menor no sabe que pasa pero Bokuto no piensa decirle. No hasta el día siguiente.

—

— 3 horas, 12 minutos, 3 segundos —

—No me jodas viejo —emite Kuroo en un susurro.

En esos últimos días, Tetsuro no ha hecho otra cosa más que leer y leer. Una lectura pesada y difícil, teniendo que apoyarse en los libros que habitan el estudio. Pero finalmente ha terminado de comprender y la última hoja le reveló algo absurdo e imposible. Tuvo que darle dos leídas más para entender que todo lo que había escrito su padre, era verdad.

Con manos temblorosas deja caer la investigación de su padre. Las hojas se riegan y se esparcen por todo el suelo. Kuroo no puede creerlo. Eso es imposible pero, la ausencia de su padre, su mente en otro lado cuando estaba en casa, su repentina llegada y su deseo por pasar el tiempo juntos.

 _"_ _El tiempo es valioso"_ esa frase creía haberla comprendido cuando murió su padre. Pero ahora si entendía a lo que él se refería.

Tomó la carta que le dejó su padre junto con la llave y sus ojos recorrieron su contenido una y otra vez.

 _"_ _Disfruta del tiempo que queda"_

¿Cómo rayos iba a poder disfrutarlo con lo que sabía ahora? En qué podría tomar ese tiempo que estaba a nada de…

—¡Kei! Exclamó con fuerza antes de abandonar el estudio. Dejando el trabajo de toda la vida de su padre en el suelo, junto con la maleta en la que estaba guardada. De color café y donde en uno de sus extremos cuelga un pequeño llavero.

—

— 2 horas, 41 minutos, 59 segundos —

—Akaashi —menciona alegre mientras detiene su paso—. Vamos a la biblioteca.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta confundido. Kotaro siempre quiere que salga de ese lugar cada que tiene días libres.

—Sí, vamos.

—Pensé que iríamos al cine.

—Hoy no, hoy aremos algo no olvidarás.

—Por favor que no sea algo absurdo como la última vez.

—No será absurdo ni infantil —toma su mano y entrelaza sus dedos—, sino especial y maravilloso.

—

— 45 minutos, 26 segundos —

Kuroo está cansado pero no deja de correr. Un accidente de tráfico lo obligó a bajarse del taxi y ahora correr con la esperanza de llegar antes de que el avión despegue.

—

— 25 minutos, 12 segundos —

Es una tarde tranquila y el sol brilla con calma. Por eso Akaashi no comprende porque en esa parte de la biblioteca no hay nadie más que él y Bokuto, quien fue a buscar un libro para que le lea. Observa una mesa con libros y la tentación de recogerlo estaba aumentando pero antes de hacerlo, Bokuto aparece con un libro en mano.

Kotaro se le acerca con gran sonrisa. Están solo y sabe que así será por la próxima hora. Los demás trabajadores les dejaron ese espacio para hacer más perfecto el momento.

Se sienta su lado y deja un cuento, con un listón casi al final del libro sobre la mesa, sobre la mesa. Coloca sus brazos en la mesa y descansar su cabeza mientras lo mira fijamente con una sonrisa. Akaashi sujeta el libro con cuidado y comienza con la lectura.

—

— 8 minutos, 30 segundos —

Exhausto llega a su destino pero no se detiene. Busca con desesperación una persona alta y de cabellera rubia. La encuentra, pero mientras él está en la parte de arriba, Tsukishima camina con su maleta y audífonos puestos. Intenta bajar por las escaleras eléctricas pero se alarma al verlo alejarse. No tiene opción y aspira con fuerza.

—¡KEI! —grita como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Tsukishima pega un brinco al creer haber escuchado la voz de Kuroo decir su nombre. Se quita los audífonos. Vuelve a escucharlo, voltea y levanta la vista. Tetsuro se encuentra bajando las escaleras pero la cantidad de gente que hay le impide hacerlo.

Sin pensar en otro cosa más que estar cerca del menor. Kuroo aspira hondo y salta. Una distancia muy grande pero no le importa. A pesar de que varias maletas amortiguaran el golpe, siente un dolor en el brazo.

Se levanta al momento que Tsukishima se le acerca con prisa y pánico.

—¡Kuroo-san! —grita mientras correr hacia él.

—¡No te vayas! —hace caso omiso al dolor y se aferra a Tsukishima en un abrazo—. No te vayas —vuelve a repetir.

—Kuroo-san —susurra. El miedo se desvanece—. Qué estas…

—Si te vas, no sé qué será de mí. Yo te necesito y sé que tú me necesitas.

—

— 6 minutos, 3 segundos —

Akaashi deja de leer y sus ojos se enfocan en la pequeña nota que ha descubierto. _"Desde que te vi, quedé completamente hechizado"._ Voltea a ver a Bokuto pero el mayor lo sigue mirando, no dice ni hace nada. Regresa al libro y le da la vuelta a la hoja.

 _"_ _Nunca tuve el atrevimiento de hablarte"._ Otra nota. Le da vuelta a la página.

 _"_ _Y cuando finalmente me atrevía a hacerlo, fue el día en vi tus lágrimas derramarse en tu rostro"._

Keiji ya no lee en voz alta el cuento. En su mente se impregnan las palabras que hay en las notas. Más y más notas aparecen.

—

— 3 minutos, 56 segundos —

—Te amo, Kei. Te amo demasiado como para permitir que te alejes de mí. No me importa si soy egoísta pero quiero tenerte a mi lado. Besar tus labios, tener tu cuerpo junto al mío, unir nuestras manos y no separarnos nunca. Así que por favor, quédate conmigo.

—Yo —su corazón se regocija, eso era lo que quería escuchar— también te amo —fuerza más la unión al devolverle el abrazo—. Te amo con todo mi ser, Ku…

—Mi nombre —interrumpe. Se separa un poco y señala las escaleras—. Es una distancia más grande que la de nuestras ventanas, así que pude cumplir la promesa. Saltar para poder llegar a ti.

—

 _Desde que te vi, quedé completamente hechizado._

 _Nunca tuve el atrevimiento de hablarte._

 _Y cuando finalmente me atrevía a hacerlo, fue el día en vi tus lágrimas derramarse en tu rostro._

 _En ese momento supe que estabas triste y no quería que sufrieras más._

 _Desde entonces te enviaba notas para animarte. Ver tu sonrisa después de leerlas alegraba mi día._

 _Pero sentí una parte de mí ser arrancada cuando desapareciste, creí que nunca más te vería._

 _Y en todo ese tiempo que estuviste lejos no dejé de pensar en ti._

 _Volví a nacer cuando apareciste aquella mañana en el gimnasio._

 _Me prometí protegerte y que nada ni nadie nos separara cuando probé el calor de tus labios._

 _Los años han pasado y nuestro amor se siente tan fuerte como la primera vez, pero no es suficiente._

 _Porque a pesar de ser mío y yo tuyo, no lo somos en su totalidad._

 _Y por eso estamos aquí. Tú leyendo las pequeñas notas que te he dejado como la primera vez, y yo observándote en silencio, como la primera vez._

 _Quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo. Saliendo a pasear o simplemente quedándonos en casa a ver el sol ocultarse._

 _Por eso con todo el corazón y mis sentimientos en mano pedirte algo._

Grandes emociones pasan por su cuerpo ante cada nota, pero es en la última parte donde siente una oleada inexplicable. Un extremo del suave y delgado listón rojo cuelga del libro mientras el otro extremo abraza con delicadeza la pequeña argolla dorada. Acompañada de la última nota.

 _Por favor Akaashi Keiji, vuélveme el hombre más feliz del planeta y cásate conmigo._

Akaashi cubre su rostro ante las lágrimas que han escapado. Nunca creyó sentirse tan feliz en la vida. Siente unas manos tomar las suyas.

Con manos unidas y dedos entrelazados, Bokuto se acerca a su rostro. Besa el párpado izquierdo y después el derecho, para finalmente besar los tersos labios de Akaashi.

Su respuesta es obvia pero necesita escucharlo. Quiere escucharlo.

—Keiji —junta su frente con la del menor y susurra con calma—: ¿Te casarías conmigo?

—

— 12 segundos —

—Claro que sí, Kotaro —habla con voz temblorosa debido a la emoción—. Sí quiero casarme contigo.

Bokuto coloca el anillo al que ahora es su dueño. Le da un beso a la argolla para volver a los labios que tanto ama probar. Está feliz al saber que su decisión fue correcta. Sin duda, el momento y lugar perfectos.

—

—También te amo, Tetsuro —susurra con ojos húmedos.

Kuroo no necesitas más y vuelve a la comodidad del abrazo. Decirle que lo amaba y escuchar su nombre es lo único que necesita.

 _"_ _Disfruta del tiempo que queda"_. En definitiva, lo estaba haciendo.

—

— 0 años, 0 meses, 0 semanas, 0 días, 0 horas, 0 minutos, 1 segundo —

Hinata practica voleibol con la persona que en un momento fue su rival y ahora es su mejor amigo. El nuevo ataque les sale a la perfección, ambos se observan, sonríen y se regocijan. No pueden estar más felices en sus vidas.

Tooru llora porque su novia lo ha cortado por hablar sólo de Hajime. Busca consuelo en su amigo pero Iwaizumi le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, para después ser abrazado por su amigo de piel bronceada. El de piel oscura suspira ante la misma rutina de siempre.

Kenma está por probar un nuevo juego, ha esperado mucho para ese momento y no piensa hacer otra cosa hasta terminarlo. Su gato negro está sentado en la ventana de su habitación, mueve la cola entretenido mientras observa la ventana de su vecino.

Al lado de esa casa, Yamaguchi se encuentra concentrado en sus estudios, lee y escribe animado. En la ventana, su pequeño y gruñón cuervo intenta descansar pero no lo consigue. Siente unos ojos felinos sobre él. Observa al gato negro del vecino, emite un ruido a modo de protesta y le da la espalda. El gato ronronea risueño.

En la biblioteca de la ciudad, dos adultos se besan. Ambos lloran pero no de tristeza ni decepción, sino de felicidad y éxtasis. Porque finalmente y después de tanto tiempo, cada uno le pertenecerá por completo al otro. Kotaro desea que dure este momento para siempre, al igual que Keiji, quien ahora porta una argolla en su mano.

En el aeropuerto, dos jóvenes cuerpos permanecen unidos mediante un abrazo. Los miedos y dudas de Kei desaparecen. En ese momento no hay nadie más que ellos dos. Tetsuro se aferra al menor y un " _Te amo_ " se escapa de entre sus labios.

— 0 años, 0 meses, 0 semanas, 0 días, 0 horas, 0 minutos, 0 segundos —

Después de 16 años, 6 meses, 2 semanas y 3 días, el descubrimiento del científico ha alcanzado a la humanidad.

Las grandes ciudades han dejado de emitir ruido. Las radios no cantan, las imágenes de los televisores se han congelado. Los perros no ladran ni se escucha el murmullo del viento.

Personas que celebran, personas que lloran. Gente que grita o sonríe. No importa lo que estén haciendo, al final, la gente no se mueve.

Todo ha quedado suspendido. Nada se mueve, nada hace ruido, nada hace algo. Como una fotografía instantánea, una fotografía que durará para toda la eternidad.

La dimensión del tiempo se ha diluido del universo. El planeta ha dejado de girar. El tiempo ha dejado de correr. El tiempo se ha detenido.

 _El tiempo, se ha acabado._

* * *

Este fic ha sido creado en base a una teoría donde afirma que el tiempo, aunque no lo notemos, se está alentando a tal punto que llegará el momento en el que se detendrá. Cuando eso pase, todo dejará de moverse. Estático y olvidado quedaremos por la eternidad.

 _"La vida no es eterna y cada segundo es valioso, por lo tanto, hay que disfrutar el tiempo que nos queda"._


End file.
